


Expropriate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [561]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: My idea for how Kort staged Tony's car being blown up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/13/2000 for the word [expropriate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/13/expropriate).
> 
> expropriate  
> To deprive of possession.  
> To transfer (the property of another) to oneself.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #248 Dancing.
> 
> I don't think this 100% goes with canon, but I hope it's not too jarring either.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Expropriate

Kort walked away, having expropriated Agent DiNozzo’s wallet, keys, and badge with him none the wiser. Jeanne Benoit was handily keeping Agent DiNozzo distracted via dancing. They were supposedly having a romantic night. 

Kort hated that NCIS was sticking their nose into the CIA op. He knew how much DiNozzo loved his cars and planned to teach him a lesson. Kort had overheard Jeanne telling her father that she was serious about DiNardo and planned to take him home and go all the way tonight before they had breakfast tomorrow.

That would give Kort plenty of time to move DiNozzo’s car to the hospital and set the explosion to distract NCIS and allow the CIA op to proceed unimpeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
